


superstar

by saikis_whore



Series: stars | sanders' sides celebrity au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Famous, Fluffy, I just imagined roman with the electra heart outfits on and its so funny I, I mean ofc it is who do u think I am, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Touring, any marina song reminds me of roman so lets say he's the marina of this universe, janus is in an alt band, janus speaking french is MY new headcannon, lmaoo, roman's a pop star, they're both artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: ❝ I love the way we worked so hard, yeah, we've come so farbaby, look at me, you're my superstar. ❞-in which they finally meet after months of touring.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: stars | sanders' sides celebrity au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	superstar

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! welcome 🥺
> 
> I hope u enjoy!! this is all fluff ☺️👉👈
> 
> this is entirely based off of 'superstar' by marina!! stream love + fear on spotify and itunes 🥺

"Thank you, New York! It was wonderful playing one last show in the greatest city in the world!"

Roman waves at the crowd as he walks off, face lit up with excitement. He pulls out his phone from his skirt pocket, all the notifications being texts or calls from his friends. However, one stood out the most. 

_stupid idiot 🥺❤️: congrats on the last show. excited for tomorrow ❤️❤️_

He smiles before going towards the back exit, clicking on the contact. Once he's outside, he hits the call option. The smooth voice instantly ringed through, creating a sense of familiarity he wanted to feel in person. Sure, they called every night after their shows, but that really wasn't the point at the moment. 

"Hello, dear," The voice speaks. 

"Hi, Jan! How was your show?" Roman asks, failing at trying to seem calm and collected. He waves at the fans walking out of the arena, receiving squeals in return. 

Janus laughs, "Exhausting, yours?"

"Horrible!" Roman exclaimed dramatically, resulting in a snort from the bassist. 

"Why's that?"

"It's my last concert! I won't be able to see my _adoring fans_ until I write more music! And how draining of a job is that? I mean, sure, it's fun, but—"

"Roman Prince, are you saying you don't want to come home and see me? I'm hurt." Janus gasps, and Roman could almost see how he'd put his hand against his forehead before tipping back to mock his own antics. 

"Shut it, you," Roman rolls his eyes, forgetting the other wouldn't be able to see, "You know I miss you." 

With a laugh, "And I, you. However, I should get going. They'll drive off without me."

"Bye, mi amor," He smiled, "te quiero."

"Je t'aime, davantage." 

-

The flight couldn't have been any longer, he thought.

He had been yelled at by the old lady in the seat in front of him, had water spilled on him, and his seat mates couldn't keep their hands off of each other. What a mess that was. 

However, he thinks, it'll be worth it once he's met with the eyes of his lover. 

Roman sets his bag down on the seat in front of him, ignoring the paparazzi's loud camera snaps outside of the airport. He was right in front of the clear doors, waiting for Janus to meet him there. 

Suddenly, he hears the loud rambling of the voice he'd grown up with. _Remus._

"Rem! Over here, dingus." 

The man looks up, before breaking out into a grin. "Ro!" 

He pulls Roman into a hug, slightly taking the air out of him, "Remus, please, I do need air—" 

"Oh," Remus shrugs, letting him go. Wait, if his twin was here, then that meant— 

Roman looks around, trying to spot Janus, before seeing him still walking. He seemed to be taking his time as he talked with Virgil. Roman rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to not yell at the man to just _hurry the fuck up._

Finally, Janus looked up, face lighting up. He begins to run, and so does Roman, because _oh, my god, it's been months._

They meet in the middle with a hug, Roman spinning Janus around despite the latter being the taller of the two. He sets him down, looking up at him, before leaning up for a kiss. It ends shortly, though that was okay, because they were home. It could continue any time. 

"Hi." 

Janus laughs, "Hello."

Roman pulls them into another hug, as if Janus would just disappear once he looked back up like he had in his dreams. But, nope, this was real. 

The taller male grabs Roman's chin with his fingers, pushing him away from his chest gently. He presses a quick kiss to his forehead, "Let's go home, superstar."

"Let's." 

"Thank god, I thought we were gonna stay here forever!" Remus exclaims. Virgil smirks, walking ahead and following. 

Roman laughs, before feeling his hand being intertwined with his lover's. He looks up, smiles and drags them out to catch up with their friends, who were exchanging secrets between each other. 

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! 🥰
> 
> see u next time 👉😎👉


End file.
